Adam Evans
Adam Ernest Evans (born July 22, 1963) is an American attorney and politician, who served as the 19th President of the United States from November 2018 to January 2019. Prior to the presidency, he was a U.S Senator from June 2018 to November 2018 and, twice, the Republican nominee for President of the United States. Not affiliated with any party after August 2018, Evans is ideologically a mid-western populist who shared beliefs from both ends of the political spectrum. Evans was born in Kentucky; his family frequently moved locations until settling down in Paducah, Kentucky. Evans attended Dayton School of Law and graduated there in 1987 before moving back to Paducah to pursue law. He became politically involved in the Republican Party during the Presidency of Caleb Caron, whom he was a frequent critic of and advocated for a populist platform in the party. On October 29th, 2017, he waged a campaign for the Presidency, ousting front-runner Caleb Caron to become the republican nominee for President of the United States, before narrowly losing to incumbent Vice President Ethan Fitzgerald. After narrowly losing the Presidency, he became a national figure and critic of Ethan Fitzgerald's policies before the President's defeat in the Season 11 Presidential Election. Evans was elected to the U.S House of Representatives in January 2018 and re-elected in February 2018, before running for President again and losing to David Delaney. He would, later, be elected to the Senate, defeating incumbent Sam Martinez in June 2018 as a Republican, then re-elected again in August 2018 and September 2018 as an independent. Evans was elected President in the Season 18 Presidential Election, defeating Republican opponent Jakob Tawney and Democratic opponent Sam Martinez to become the first openly gay President of the United States at age 54. He was inaugurated on November 3rd, 2018. Regarded as a populist, Evans signed many landmark pieces of legislation and executive reforms in his first term. Most notable was the American Industrial & Middle Class Recovery Act and the renegotiation of the North American Free Trade Agreement, along with a series of reforms to crack down on Chinese unfair trade, strict lobbying reform, and universal paid vacation leave. Evans's time in office was marked by growing tensions between the U.S and Russia, following the admission of Georgia into NATO by his predecessor, Ethan Fitzgerald. In November 2018, U.S intelligence uncovered a plot by Russia to coup the government of Georgia; the resulting period of tensions nearly resulted in the breakout of a global thermonuclear conflict, and Evans would carry out the decisions that were credited with re-asserting U.S influence in Eastern Europe. On December 1st, 2018, the Cabinet, under advice of Dank Underwood, moved to nearly invoke the 25th against President Adam Evans, but withdrew after public backlash. His approval ratings would temporarily plunge to roughly 55% and the administration was criticized for being unstable. Evans became the first independent to win re-election in December 2018 after defeating Ryan Servis, and was re-inaugurated for a 2nd term on December 26th, 2018. His 2nd term saw the signing of landmark labor right's legislation and the renegotiation of the Central American Free Trade Agreement, but he failed to pass desired minimum wage reform after being blocked by the Senate. Evans also signed orders to raise federal employee minimum wage, reduce trade deficits, and raise teacher pay. Despite maintaining high approval ratings throughout his tenure, his presidency was frequently opposed by members of the U.S Senate, accusing Evans of a refusal to work with Congress, and impeachment attempts were drafted by a member of the House but was quickly withdrawn due to community backlash. Evans left office with the highest end-of-office approval of any President since Jon S. Uberfeld, and has continually scored high in rankings of U.S presidents. His presidency would be credited with a strong increase in real wages and a re-emergence of U.S foreign presence in Eastern Europe. Since leaving office, Evans has mostly withdrawn from community politics, apart from endorsing Maleek Diaz and Easton Wilkins in their respective presidential elections. He was considered a potential name for Secretary of Commerce & Labor for President Nathan Brown and currently serves as an adviser to him. Early Life and Career Adam Evans was born on July 22, 1963 in Louisville, KY at Norton Hospital as an only child, to a family of poor, conservative Southern Democrats. Evans is of English, German, and Native American ancestry. His father worked as a parks manager and his mother a dentist; his family frequently moved cities. At three weeks old, the family moved to Evansville, Indiana. Two years later, the family finally settled in Paducah, Kentucky. Evans attended Marshall County High School pursuing literature and music. Evans aspired to pursue teaching at a young age, but later became interested in law at Marshall County High and was actively involved in mock trials. With the aid of scholarships, Evans attended, out of state, in University of Dayton School of Law in Ohio, where he received a law degree in 1987 at the age of 24. From 1983 to 1985, he served as an intern and then a clerk for U.S Senator John Glenn. After graduating, he settled back in his home town of Paducah. He worked at a local law firm in Western Kentucky, until his election to Commonwealth's Attorney. Evans left the office in 2000 and returned to private practice. During Evans's time as a private prosecutor, he would gain notoriety for being involved in the successful prosecution of Richie Farmer on campaign finance violations, whom was a former Kentucky agriculture commissioner. In 2007, Evans testified before the United States House committee on the judiciary about the importance of campaign finance reform, and was thrusted into the national spotlight with his later descent into politics. (thought i'd add some lore for fun uwu) Early Political Career Adam Evans entered MEC politics in October 2017 as a outsider and critic of the status quo, often was Caleb Caron subject to these criticisms. He became politically notorious for his outsider brand politics and even criticized for being "Trump-ish." His early political career took off when he announced a run for the presidency in the Season 9 election, openly embracing his outsider politics. He ran in opposition to most prominent Republican politicians of the time, forming a populist outsider wing of the party. Season Nine Presidential Campaign Main article: Season 9 Presidential Election Primary Campaign In late October of 2017, Evans announced his candidacy for President of the United States in a speech in Louisville, Kentucky. During the opening days of his campaign, Evans discussed illegal immigration, offshoring of American jobs, tax reform, and even called for an increase in the minimum wage. His campaign was thrusted by strong performances in early polls, as well as strong early debate performances. Early on, he was one of many candidates vying for the nomination before the race narrowed to a duel between Caron and Evans. Polls would later suggest a large lead for Caron as the race evolved, but on primary day, Evans won an upset victory against front-runner Caron by a mere 6 percentage points. General Election Campaign After an unlikely primary victory, Evans picked Jon S. Überfeld as his running mate and shifted his focus onto the general election. With poor early polling numbers, Evans campaigned as a forward-thinking outsider with ideals from both sides of the political aisle, aided by his vice presidential choice. A collapse in polling from libertarian nominee Caleb Andrew and a surgence of Evans's candidacy allowed him to regain status as a serious competitor. Evans criticized Fitzgerald on his lackluster tenure as Vice President, and, along the campaign, once again presented himself as an outsider. Election Results On election day in November 2017, Evans narrowly lost the presidency to Vice President Ethan Fitzgerald with 259 electors to Fitzgerald's 284. The election had been razor thin by election day with the surge of Evans's candidacy, but was ultimately defeated in nearly the largest upset in a presidential election in MEC history. Evans's candidacy was unorthodox in the sense he was the only person to come that close to the presidency with no political experience in any office since before the establishment of Congress. Observers attributed Evans's loss to strong voter registration numbers among Democrats, as Evans lost despite winning independents, republicans, libertarians, and other third parties. Much of Evans's victories came in mid-western states that had voted for Kelvin Hawthorne in the previous election, while he famously lost the state of Texas, where the DNC had been held, very narrowly. Post - S9 Presidential Campaign After Season 9, Evans seemed to grow quickly in popularity as Fitzgerald's presidency grew more and more unpopular as time progressed, which resulted in speculation for a rematch in Season 11. Evans announced a "Fitzgerald Country" Tour, in which he traveled to Maryland, New York, and California to rally anti-Fitzgerald support. When Evans's former running mate, Jon Überfeld, sought the presidency, Evans quickly pledged his support for him, aiding the campaign effort in Minnesota and Florida. After Überfeld won the Season 11 election, Evans became an advocate for many of his reforms, such as two-tier healthcare reform and tax cuts, though he later retracted himself from the mainstream sphere during his presidency. Early Legislative Career With his rise in name recognition and popularity following his unsuccessful bid for the presidency, Evans was a favorite for a congressional run, particularly his house district where Republican incumbent Ethan Kelly was retiring. Evans's campaign launched after a few weeks of speculation. He won the Republican primary easily uncontested, running his campaign on bipartisan productiveness, pledging to work with fellow candidate and Democrat Oran Mulcahy if elected. Evans comfortably defeated opponent Nathan Brown for the congressional seat, despite campaigning significantly less. Evans's early legislative career was centered around government reform, being a proponent of one of the largest government reform bills in history and being the first to propose a congressional library for all recorded laws. He was re-elected easily, even being endorsed by former opponent Nathan Brown in his re-election bid, though this part of his career would later be the center for criticism for his many protest votes. There is no recorded results from January's House Elections in District Four. It is, however, confirmed that Evans won against Nathan Brown. Season Thirteen Presidential Campaign Main article: Season 13 Presidential Election Primary Campaign In February 2018, speculation arose that Evans would launch another bid for the presidency to succeed his former running mate Jon S. Uberfeld. This speculation would become true as Evans announced intentions to run as a Republican for President, vying for the nomination against opponent Caleb Andrew. He spent much of the early campaign proposing hasty government reform if elected. Caleb Andrew later withdrew his name from the nomination despite polling ahead of Evans, thus thrusting Evans to status as front-runner. As Evans pivoted to the general election, incumbent Jon Uberfeld spoke in favor of his primary opponent Domenic Hoxholli days before the primary. The ensuing primary election barely went in favor of Evans, winning only by 1 vote, however later reveals of fraud by Matthew Sorrells, who chaired during the election, found that he had actually won by 3 votes. The schism in the GOP left Evans's candidacy weakened and without support of the incumbent Republican president. General Election Campaign Though crippled by a dividing Republican primary, Evans walked into the general election leading polls. He picked Maleek Diaz initially as his running mate before he dropped from the ticket to leave the community. His official running mate choice was then-speaker John Lampros. His candidacy was again hurt when former running mate Maleek Diaz spoke against him at the Democratic National Convention. He spent much of his time in the general election calling for a massive shift from the status quo and radical government reform, as well as a few policy initiatives proposed. Evans's debate performance defined the results as the vast majority of viewers had the feeling that David Delaney had won as he stuttered on several issues. On election day, Evans lost with 163 electors to Delaney's 362 in one of the most disappointing elections for the Republican Party. Post - S13 Presidential Campaign Evans seemed to fade from the public spotlight after his loss to David Delaney. He supported Conservative Chico in the S14 Republican Primary, then supported Max Finland after she won the nomination, then supported A Proud Georgian after Finland dropped out. At one point, Evans was appointed to the board of directors and served for two weeks. Speculated S14 Presidential Run As Delaney's popularity began to decline during his Presidency, there was some speculation that Evans would run again in Season fourteen. He was included in several Republican primary polls, and a rematch poll between Delaney and Evans showed Evans up +9 on Delaney. Evans never dismissed the speculation, but never announced a run for the President Senate Career Evans entered the Senate in June 2018 after unseating incumbent Sam Martinez. Elections July Elections After his crushing defeat in the Season 13 election, Evans was drafted months later to run for Senate, still serving as a prominent Republican politician. He announced his candidacy for Senate on May 26, 2018, with his infamous slogan "kicking ass for the working class," a centerpiece message on the campaign trail. Evans would have had to face Trey Cranfield in the Republican primary until Cranfield dropped out to run for President. Evans coasted to an easy win in the Republican primary with no opponents. After a somewhat competitive Democratic primary, incumbent Sam Martinez emerged as his main opponent. Evans's campaign message was built on Republican populism, proposing plans to expand music and arts education, invest $300 billion in infrastructure spending, cut red tape, and repeal the federal gas tax. While performing poorly in polls, he was elected decisively on election day by above 20 percentage points in what was an upset to many, garnering over 59% of the vote. August Elections Initial polls showed strong opponents facing Evans, including former Senator and several-time presidential candidate Mark Kennedy Gallagher before his withdrawal from the race. Regardless, Evans was the heavy favorite for a re-election bid. On July 23rd, Evans announced his candidacy for re-election as an independent instead of a Republican. Initial polls showed Senator Evans beating all his opponents, garnering around 44% of the vote. Not a single credible poll throughout the election had anybody but incumbent Evans leading in the race. Evans's opponent would emerge in newcomer Ian Campbell after he won the democratic nomination against several other candidates. He coasted to re-election easily by above 30 percentage points. September Elections Potential candidates like former President Kelvin Hawthorne and former Vice President Terrell McCann emerged as Evans's major opponents. Initial hypothetical polls showed Terrell McCann leading by as much as 40 percentage points. Despite these odds, Senator Evans announced intentions to run for a third term on September 23rd. After a somewhat competitive democratic primary, Vice President McCann beat President Hawthorne to become Evans's main opponent. Backed by Evans's political opponents like Tom Kirkman, Terrell led strongly in initial polls. Over the course of a week, polls shifted as they slowly began to favor Evans; on September 27, 2018, the first credible poll in the race had Senator Evans tied with VP McCann, both polling at 41%. Evans was re-elected on Sept., 30, 2018, with 55% of the vote to challenger Terrell McCann with 40% of the vote. Senate Tenure Senator Evans's tenure is widely regarded as one of the most accomplished and approved of careers in community politics, with consistent approval ratings above 80%. Senator Evans's accomplishments ranged from education to infrastructure to the opioid epidemic and much more, and he would be the architect of several congressional standards such as the requirement for hearings to be broadcasted. His tenure would see the passing of 25 pieces of legislation. (a little too self absorbed so ill be revising this later) He resigned on November 2, 2018 to serve as President. Season Eighteen Presidential Campaign Main article: Season Eighteen Presidential Election Pre-Announcement The season eighteen presidential election shaped early to be a likely match between Republican Jakob Tawney and Democrat Sam Martinez. Evans, who had been previously teasing a run in S17, was encouraged and drafted to run for President to provide an alternative to the upcoming presidential race, largely led by Dom Cons and Matthew Sorrells. These draft efforts launched Evans to be a strong potential candidate and soon polled competitively against both front-runners. Evans formally launched his candidacy on October 17th, 2018 after successful draft efforts pushed him into the race. Early Campaign Following his announcement, Evans traveled to several states, like West Virginia, Pennsylvania, and Illinois, to begin delivering his campaign message. He further entrenched his status as a staunch populist in the early campaign. Polls showed Evans trailing behind both candidates typically, though only narrowly in the first couple days after his announcement. (i'm tired and i dont feel like finishing this so i'll finish it later) Season Nineteen Presidential Campaign To be done soon Presidency Adam Evans was inaugurated on November 3rd, 2018, along with Ben Shair. The rest will be done soon. Category:People Category:Presidents